


Let My Soul Go

by creeperfaec101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Reader Is Frisk, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeperfaec101/pseuds/creeperfaec101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader-insert has been carrying a dark secret all through the Underground. Pretty short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Soul Go

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wanted to write something sad, but I'm not sure if it succeeded. Please be gentle, reader-senpai, this is my first fanfic.

You groaned, finally waking up. When you opened your eyes you were surrounded by all your friends; Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus and Sans, Undyne, Alphys. They all looked terribly worried, but happy that you were finally awake. You were aching all over, but smiled as they all chattered about how glad they were that you were fine and alive. Asgore, offered you some tea, but Toriel told him to let you rest. Still, she wasn’t sure why you would need to rest. The barrier was broken; everyone was free to go.

You got up, your knees barely holding you, but you tried not to let it show, no need to make everyone even more worried. You were told that the exit from the underground was just east of here, but maybe you’d want to go back and have a talk to everyone before leaving. You considered your condition. That last battle had really taken its toll and you knew you didn’t have much time. You gave them a nod, and went back. You shared the joyous news with everyone. Napstablook and Mettaton, Onion-san, all the ones you didn’t even know the name of. You whispered to every Echo Flower “we’re free!”

Your body felt weak, but you were filled with the determination to not leave a single person out. Eventually, you went back. The gang was still waiting for you to lead them out, to the freedom of the surface. You were trying to hide how raspy and ragged your breathing was, as you said “Come on, guys, let’s go.”

Everyone walked out, you in front, towards the cliff and the sunset. You didn’t make it to the cliff. Your knees gave in, and you fell, trying to catch yourself with your arms but they too were weak. They all rushed to your side, and Asgore gently picked you up, carrying you to the cliff. He kneeled down, cradling you. Surrounded by people who loved you, you couldn’t imagine anything better. Every face was filled with fear and worry for you, and your heart was filled with sorrow for them.

“I have a secret,” you said. A few puzzled looks were shared around you. “Did you ever wonder… why I even went to Mt. Ebbot in the first place?” another shared look, no one had really questioned it, no. You sighed, and smiled tiredly. “I had heard the rumors, that anyone who went there would never come back… You see, I was already dying,” you paused, and laughed, a half-hearted chuckle as you realized how dumb your idea really had been. “I never told anyone that I was sick. I thought… that maybe if I just disappeared, it would be better. That there could still be some hope for everyone that I would come back!”

It was so silent around you now; you could almost hear the tears rolling down Toriel’s cheeks. You closed your eyes for a moment, but when you heard her breathing picking up you opened them again, reassuring her that you weren’t gone yet. “Papyrus?” You reached out for him. He moved closer and held your hand. “I want you… to keep being the greatest, ok? Keep making the best spaghetti, perfect your craft. Never stop being the kindest person one would ever know,” the usually wordy Papyrus was silent, he just nodded solemnly while tears were running down his face.

“Alphys... You do not need to doubt yourself, you are amazing, and funny in your own way. I don’t want you to stop being the person you really are to please others. And Undyne, keep being passionate. Continue caring for and protecting your friends with your whole being,” you tried turning your head to look at Sans, but he was standing just out of your sight, staring at the sunset. Instead you directed yourself back to the others. “Take care of Sans for me. I don’t… want him to feel… bone-ly without me,” re-using the first pun you read in Toriel’s notes caused her to chuckle, although it sounded more like a sob. “Asgore, Toriel…” You smiled as bright as you could, but you could no longer hold back your own tears. Your voice wobbled. “You were the best goat parents a human could ever have asked for!” hiding your face in your hands, you tried to stifle the sobs.

This caused something to snap within Sans. He came rushing over, almost forcibly pushing Toriel and Papyrus out of the way. “No! I’m not going to accept this!” his usually calm demeanor was gone. “You can reset! This doesn’t need to end li-“ you interrupted him by putting your hand on his cheek. You tried to wipe away the tears, but they just kept coming. Shaking your head, you inhaled sharply to steady your voice again. “That won’t help. Resetting will only bring me back to the moment I woke up in the ruins,” you started coughing now. “Like I said, I was already dying, what good is a reset going to do?” your voice was getting weaker and raspier by the second. “What if I did reset, but never got this far? What if I die before we get out again? Then…” you coughed again. “Then Asgore would get my soul, and you’d get out… But then you’d destroy humanity!” your brows furrowed. “I… would not accept… that my death would… lead to the destruction… of my own home,” Sans was looking down at his own feet now. He already knew that, after all. He had just been desperate. No one else was aware of resetting, he was the only one who could suggest it.

A coughing fit came over you, making your whole body shake with each cough. You realized you didn’t have much energy left. “There’s… one more… thing I n-need to... say to you!” you reached your hand out, for everyone to hold. “P-please… Let... my soul… go…” the last word was barely audible as it escaped your lips joined by your last breath. The light in your eyes faded out and your body went limp. They all held on to your hand, not allowing it to fall.

The red glow from your soul shined in your chest, rising up, wavering and then staying for a little while. No one said anything, no one did anything.

Then, it was gone.


End file.
